Deja Vu
by WhiteSwordsman
Summary: Big Boss opened his eyes and sat up. Sweat trickled from his for head. "How is this possible... " he panted. " I was dead. " Reviews are greatly appreciated.


" _Am I going to die?"_

" _Everyone Dies. You can't stop it. You can't run from it. Let me tell you something... Don't waste the life you have left fighting."_

The graveyard was quiet. A gentle breeze and the dimming sky provided the two men a peaceful environment for them to say their last goodbyes. One's new life was beginning- the other was ending.

Big Boss was given a cigar as one final gift. His clone- no, his son, Snake, held it in his mouth for him as he inhaled the smoke. He breathed it out slowly, taking in every flavour and processing it. He hasn't appreciated a good cigar like this in years.

Snake held the cigar at his father's mouth, but the man pushed it away and shook his head. _No, one is enough._ His body had now reached its end. He felt the suffocating feeling as his heart stopped and his muscles relaxed. Despite going through multiple hardships in life, he was afraid. He felt like a child in the dark. His mind began to race and his vision began to cloud.

"This is good… isn't it?" he said, letting out his final breath. He gave a weak smile before the world around him would fade into black, and only then, was it went truly silent. His final thoughts lingered in his mind before he would soon vanish. Despite being dead, a trace of regret still remained. If only he never shot The Boss… If only he knew Zero could have never been trusted…

 _If only he knew how to acknowledge everyone else's existence._

Suddenly, something inside had snapped, and his eyes flew open. The graveyard had disappeared, and so did the darkness. He felt… different. The weight of fifty year's worth of stress had disappeared. That pain of remorse had vanished..

 _Was this the afterlife?_

No, this wasn't right. It felt… _too familiar._ Did the afterlife have a ceiling? Where was the clouds and the angels? Actually, he should have expected demons and fire because he knew very well heaven was no place for a man like him. He sat up, suddenly cringing from a sharp pain in his side. He looked down- he had no shirt, and his entire torso had been wrapped tightly in bandages. His fingers traced over his side, moving on upwards to feel his face. Something was off. His beard was trimmed and his face felt cleaned… but that felt rather refreshing than uncomfortable. He began to pick at his face, pulling his ears, hair, and cheeks. This had to be a lie, he hasn't felt this way in _decades_.

It wasn't until he sneezed when he felt his entire right side of his face muscles tighten. _No, that can't be,_ Big Boss inhaled. He felt his pulse drop as soon as he touched the right side of his face.

He closed his left eye, expecting to see the same black patch he's always seen, but instead,he then saw the white sheet that had been covering him. His hands quivers as he uncovered his eye. "Impossible-!" He clamped his hand over his mouth. His throat wasn't raspy anymore… and he sounded _young_.

"Mr. Doe?" A doctor called out, glancing at his clipboard as he walked in. The man looked unfamiliar; he had gray hair and a thick beard. It wasn't Madnar.

"Are you talking to me?" Snake asked.

"I am."

He shook his head. "You must have me confused with someone else. My first name is John, but my last name isn't Doe."

The doctor eyed his clipboard again and began to flip through the pages. "Well, sir, that was what was on your paper. A man named David Oh has filled it out while you were unconscious."

 _Zero…_ Snake gripped his sheets and bit down a growl.

Before he could say anything, the doctor had already walked off. It appears he only came in to check if he was alive, and now that he was, there was no other need to stay. Snake still needed to figure out what was going on. If he wasn't dead, then _where the hell was he?_

A nurse came in shortly afterward and headed towards the window next to him. There was a vase full of a wilted plant. She picked them up and threw it in the trash by the bed. She then brought out a new handful of white flowers and placed them into the vase. _White grass lilies._ It was the same type of plant he requested in Cyprus. Was he in that hospital? The nurse looked American, with her jet black curls and striking green eyes. Maybe the room itself would tell him where he was. He looked to his right, only finding an empty bed.

 _What happened to Ahab?_

" _Excuse me, ma'am."_ Snake slightly lifted his hand to get the woman's attention.

The nurse jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't expect him to sound so… _handsome._ She turned around and gave an elegant smile. " _Yes?"_

"Do you know what year it is?"

"It is 1964. You have only been unconscious for two months, sir. Uh… sir?"

The man had been staring at the floor for a few moments. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and the heart he felt stop not to long ago was pounding against his chest.

The nurse gasped as she was pulled down by her shoulder. "What do you mean 'it's 1964', are you trying to trick me?"

He noticed someone else walk in. The man was carrying a large shopping bag and a pack of cigarettes. Snake released the nurse, who fixed her uniform and quickly left the room, before grumbling at his visitor. The man saw Snake and dropped his bag. "Snake, you're awake!"

"I didn't say you could visit," the soldier said coldly. He lay himself back down and crossed his arms. "Just leave whatever you brought me here and leave."

The man raised a brow. "Snake, I don't know why you are acting so cold- I mean, it's not like _betrayed_ you or anything."

 _I'll believe that when I stop smoking._

"Anywho," he continued. "I didn't come here to dampen your mood. I wanted to make sure you were awake."

Snake rubbed the back of his head, feeling a slight burn. "Zero, what the hell happened?"

"Well, seeing how you were tossed from that bridge, you fell and received a concussion. After being placed in the hospital, the doctor said that you could have amnesia considering the large bump on your head." He picked up his bag and sat it next to the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I Just had one giant crazy dream."

The man nodded. "That must explain it. Rather than losing memories, your brain must have added onto them as a way of protection."

 _I doubt whatever I had was "protection"._

Zero stood at the door."Get dressed. You'll be late."

"For what?"

"You don't want to miss the ceremony, do you? I'll stand out here."

Snake groaned as he turned his body to lift the sheets. He sat at the edge of the bed and bent down to pick up the clothes inside the bag. His face dropped as he eyed it. He didn't want to go through with this… _not again._

Zero sat on the bench outside in the hall as he eyed the cigarette package. He saw Snake pop outside and nodded to him, getting out of the chair and leading him out of the building. On the way, he gestured the pack to the man.

"Care for one?" he asked.

"You must be out of your mind."

"Oh, right. You prefer cigars. I personally don't see the difference."

"You never knew the difference between a lot of things," Snake said, murmuring under his breath.

"What the Bloody Hell was that supposed to mean?" Zero scoffed before heading towards the car. Snake paused. It was just a normal car. No one was guarding it and no other cars were in front or behind it.

"Well? Get in," Zero said, hopping inside the back seat.

Snake eyed the driver before getting inside. He didn't look high class at all. As soon as he shut the door Zero told the driver the location they were heading. The two men then lay back in their seats and stared at the window outside.

"I could never get used to how traffic is the opposite here," Zero said. "I know for a fact that if I ever drove a car here I would crash into every moving object." He chuckled to himself and turned his head to see if the other man was listening, but he was just staring outside in wonder. "What's wrong? Never seen a city before?"

But that wasn't it. He hadn't seen _this_ city in _forever_. The buildings weren't as tall and the streets weren't as crowded. _It was before everything had happened,_ Snake thought. _But now, history seems to be repeating itself._ Maybe this time, it was possible to change. He would never have to see Zero or anyone else again. Of course, _suicide_ was a possible choice, but he the thought of going back further into the past shied him away from doing it.

The car had stopped. "I'm surprised, Snake," Zero said. "You usually like historical monuments."

"Not really," he replied, exiting from the car and shutting the door. "But I know of someone who did."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Zero's inquisitiveness was starting to urk him. Snake ignored the question and continued to head inside the doorway of the white building. _I just want to get this over with,_ he said to himself.

A bodygaurd walked beside him. "I'll need a name, sir."

Zero came in beside them. "That's Snake, the man from the recent operation."

The guard nodded. "Okay, then, down the hall you make a turn and then-"

Snake waved his hand and sped up. I already know the way," he said.

During the trip down the halls, he felt his insides tingle. This wasn't so bad,all he had to do was accept the award and shake the President's hand.

 _And refuse the other bastard's hand twice._

He was trying to push the crowd of people in front of him out of the way. It was mostly made up of staff members and some visitors who had to stay outside of the room due toward the event being private and all. He was surprised that no one had recognized him and moved back. He knew he was late, but why was everyone just standing there? Once he got toward the front,his blood froze solid. _No, it couldn't be._

" _By successfully gaining the Philosopher's Legacy and showing the ultimate loyalty for your country, I hereby give you the Medal of Honor. You will be known throughout history as a war hero, and the country will be forever grateful for your bravery and service."_

The President attached the medal to the soldier's suit and saluted. The two then turned to faced the crowd, who applauded and took multiple pictures. The soldier didn't smile and continued to shake the hands of the President and the head of the CIA. Snake felt a tear trickle down from his eye, his _right_ eye. He looked around and saw Para-Medic and Sigint in the crowd. They noticed him and gave a surprised smile and waved before continued to applaud.

The photographers continued to take pictures as the soldier walked toward the door. The generals and other high-ranked officers saluted as they were passed by, and it was now his turn.

"Boss…" Snake saluted, trying to suppress the sudden shock.

The woman smiled. "Snake, it is good to see you are doing well." she nodded before heading outside of the room. The crowd followed her before being shooed away by the bodygaurds. The Boss was headed somewhere, and no one was to follow her. Snake stood frozen. She was there… she was really there. And not only that- she was a _hero_.

He stepped outside of the room to wipe his forehead. Zero tore away from the crowd of chattering adults and joined him, noticing his odd behavior.

"Snake, are you alright? You have been acting weird this whole time." He placed a hand on his shoulder, which was shrugged off. His face was as pale was the house itself.

The man was shaking his head. "I… I just can't believe this is all happening."

"Well, what did you 'believe'?"

Snake narrowed his eyes at him. Could he still be trusted?

Making sure he wasn't hallucinating, he went to visit the graveyard. _This was where I "died"._ It was weird. He never realized how important this place really was.

To his surprise, he saw _her,_ standing in front of a field of gravestones. He felt a tug in his chest. His eyes began to burn the more he looked at the scene. _This isn't real… this isn't real…_ he repeated in his head. None of this ever happened, and he knew it.

 _Stop it! You killed her... They buried her…_ He had witnessed all of it- and it _destroyed_ him every day he spent living... fighting- for no purpose.

His mind was telling him to look away and face the true reality, but his heart was longing for this moment. The more he looked, the more his mind was tearing itself apart. He was biting his lip, trying to suppress the overflooding feeling of melancholy. The more he denied the feeling, the stronger the pain was. He shut his eyes and tightened his expression.

 _Enough! This isn't real! This happened fifty years ago, everything is already go-_

" _Jack,"_ a voice called out to him. Snake's eyes opened, revealing the woman in front of him who was still there. She turned and gave a sincere smile, one that cleared away Snake's dark thoughts.

He felt himself run, faster then, _faster._ He surprised the woman as he wrapped his arms around and embraced her. At first, she was about to pull him off, but stopped herself as soon as she heard sniffling. She put her hand on his back and gently rubbed it. Her other hand cradled the back of the man's head and slowly ran it over his hair.

"It's okay, it's all over now," she said softly, trying to calm the man's sniffling.

The two stood there for a while, and Snake was slowly starting to feel reassured. This was reality, and nothing afterward really happened. Zero was right, _it was all just in his head._


End file.
